


Trapped

by bluedreambliss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: The shadow has her eye on a little pink rabbit and this bunny just doesn't know how to handle this mysterious hacker.





	1. The hunter lays a trap for her pray

I knew as soon as she turned to me in that moment, bullets flying past both of our faces, that sly grin those bright purple eyes. I knew she was different, and that I wouldn't be able to shake her from my mind. It's like time stopped as I watched her elbow Mcree in the face and do a 360 spin throwing her purple device into the air all while still holding my gaze, for a split second I could have sworn she winked at me as I watched her form disperse into a purple matrix. My Meka suit started to warn me I was about to eject, I was physically prepared but not sure about mentally. I flew up out of the fray and landed on one of the up most sections of the watch point. Not a second later my suit started the eject process and I got ready.

_ "Okay here we go" _

I say to pump myself up,but something was wrong. My suit started back up at full armour almost like nothing had happened. I could still hear the battle ragging beneath me gunshots and screaming alike.

_ "What the hell, that's weird" _

 

I looked at all my systems and nothing had helped me recover and Mercy was way on the other side of the site.

I looked around seeing empty boxes and other rubble and then I heard it.A computer like noise just behind me then a voice.

_ "Aye Amiga I fixed your robot for you, now you don't have to dirty that pretty little face of yours" _

 

I turned my Meka quickly to the invader, sure enough it was her, the woman with the purple attire ...Well purple everything, she must really like that royal color I thought to myself, I mean I would to if I looked that good in it.

Trying to rip myself away from my thoughts I backed up a little just incase.

_ "Why did you,How did you-" _

 

I started to ask but she laughed in response walking closer to to glass of my suit.

_ "I know a few tricks and like I said chica wouldn't want you to get dirty, well at least not here"  _

 

She ended her sentence with a boop noise and pressed her index finger to the front of my suit it left purple marks in its wake. I watched them disappear and looked at her, not sure what to even do. She must have sensed my conflict and spoke again.

_ "Don't worry D.va or should a say, Hanna" _

 

She put emphasis on the a, it made me swallow just a bit.

_ "I'll tell you more about myself if your lucky, catch you around" _

 

She booped the glass one last time and it instead showed a purple illuminated skull on my screen and she was gone.I gulped and turned all around looking for any sign of her disappearing but nothing. By now the fighting had stopped it seemed as though overwatch had pushed back all of Talons agents. Earlier that day they had tried a sneak attack, but Winston caught wind of it and we were prepared. I jumped down from the ledge I was on to see Mercy patching up all of the injured agents,Mcree had a bloody nose from were the purple women elbowed him.

My mind wondered back to her, wondering how she had known me already, but then again if she worked for Talon I'm sure she has tabs on all of us.

_ "Well you got off easy barely a scratch on you, where did you disappear to? We really needed you back there!" _

Jack aka Soldier 76 started to lecture me.

I started to tell them about what happened but then stopped not wanting anyone to know about the mysterious woman all of the sudden. What if this woman found out the other agents were looking for her and never sought me out, part of me wanted to turn her in to the others, but another part of me wanted to see her again. I closed my mouth and turned away walking my Meka back to the warehouse to be stored, ignoring the angry questions coming from Jack.

Later on I got to my room and closed the door locking it behind me, sighing and leaning against it. Thoughts of purple and flirtatious comments washed over me.

**Why did this woman keep invading my thoughts?!**

I pushed myself off the door and walked over to the bathroom attached to my small room. The space wasn't much, all it had was my bed and computer desk, full computer gaming rig and a few posters above it of some of the top Korean gamers from back home. 

I stepped inside the bathroom and started to peel off my sticky jumpsuit. I hated the feeling of taking it off after a stressful mission. After the suit was successfully removed, I kicked it into the corner and walked over to the mirror. I looked myself over, from my shoulder length brown hair to the big dark eyes staring back at me. I looked like crap I had been up all night streaming a game when I was informed of an attack being made that day.

I looked down at my feet they were starting to get cold on the chilly bathroom floor. I sighed again and leaned down and started to shower. I removed my bra and panties and stepped into the steamy heat of the shower not hearing the clicking noise of my door being unlocked. I started to hum a tune oblivious to the intruder I'm my room. A few minutes later I stepped out of the shower and towel dried myself, putting on a pair of short pink shorts and bright blue tank top.

I opened the door watching the steam billow out, walking over to the desk. I noticed the lamp on it was on. 

**Weird I don't remember Turing that on.**

My chair was also turned around. I felt a strange lurching feeling when I looked over and noticed the door was cracked open. I looked over to the desk were my stinger pistol lay, but not wanting to move at all incase the intruder would attack. I was about to call out, when I heard her voice.

_ "Hola" _

 

At that I heard that weird computer like noise and she appeared sitting in my chair arm draped on the back and other bent with the elbow resting on the arm rest, waving up at me. My heart sank and started to race. 

**How the hell did she get in here?!**

She laughed at the look on my face.

_ "Wondering how I got in, I suppose" _

 

She drawled in a thick Spanish accent, one that made me shiver, or maybe it was from being almost half naked, cold and wet. 

**Yeah that's it**

I tried to convince myself, I was distracted from my thoughts again from the sound of her voice.

_ "Like I said, I would be in touch. I didn't think so soon but’ I just couldn't resist a cute face like that. I just had to see it again."  _

She said, looking me dead in the eye. Something about this women felt off-putting but also, Alluring? I couldn't put my finger on it just yet.

Ignoring the comment I questioned her.

_ "So how did you get in my door was locked " _

 

I still didn't feel comfortable and kept looking from her to the gun on my desk.

_ "A hacker has her tricks" _

 

I looked at her in surprise, so that's her secret.

She looked like she was cursing herself internally at the slip up.

_ "So your a hacker!"  _

I said pointing at her, it was a little to loud and she shushed me, getting up and closing the door, which made me feel more vulnerable.

_ "Yes yes you got me, We all make mistakes." _

She looked down for a second looking like she had a small weakness and I intended to exploit it.

_ "Oh, But I thought hackers didn't get caught? " _

I said smirking and folding my arms, watching her freak out for a split second. I could swear I seen her cheeks tint red, but the cocky attitude was back in a second.

_ "Oh trust me we dont" _

She stepped closer to me and I backed up into the wall with a thud.

_ "But you little conejita, you have fallen right into my trap."  _

She was really close now and her hand was on the wall next to my face. At this angle I could see all the details of her face and hair. She had a mole under her painted purple eyes and her lips were stained the same color. I could feel the heat from the bright pink wires running along her half shaved scalp. My breath seemed to leave my lungs went she reached up with her free hand and ran her talon like nails down my cheek, to my neck and to my collar bone. Her eyes were burning into mine the whole time. I noticed her hands seemed to be gloved, also having wires attached to them, all these wires lead to her back. 

I couldn't focus much on that because the next thing I felt was her hot breath on my ear.

_ "You may have found a weak spot, but for every one you find I'll find ten more and I know just how to open up a person."  _

Her hand flew back and her nail sliced my tank top strap. I gasped and clutched at the fabric my face heating up.

She stepped back laughing at the pile of nerves she had just created.

_ "You-you can't do just that!" _

I tried to get out but she was already coming back over to to me this time she pushed her body up against mine squishing me up against the wall. By this time I thought my heart was going to explode, I'm sure she could feel it with how close she was to me. 

**Why was this happening and why do I kind of like it?**

She leaned in once more and whispered even quieter in my ear

_ "Oh I can and I will, I know so much about you Hanna Song and I want to know more. There's only so much a computer can tell you"  _

At that her hand started to run down my stomach and up under my shirt resting just below my naked breasts. Now I know she could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

_ "Wh-what are you-?  _

I started to say but she was gone faster then she was there. She was back over at my desk and she put her hand on my computer the same purple lines seeped into my tower and she turned to me, with a knowing smile .

_ "I have to go for now but, I'll message you on here" _

She then whisks her hand in front of her and dematerialized. I started to panic not knowing what to do.

I felt the same hot air in my ear and my soul almost left my body.

_ "Oh and my name is Sombra, see you around chica" _

And I felt her press a warm kiss to my ear and then the door opened and shut by itself.

I felt like I only now learned how to breath and started to gasp for a air. I slid down the wall and looked up at my computer and seen the same skull on the screen.

_ "What the actual fuck just happened?" _

I asked out loud . I crawled into bed trying to forget what just unraveled but I doubt I'll be sleeping much in the near future.


	2. The heat of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is having a hard time not thinking about Hana and her plans will continue whether she is attracted to her or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the view point of Sombra. I will probably be switching the point of view back and forth from each chapter.  
> I tried alot harder on this one I hope it paid off, let me know what you think! Enjoy.

With a shimmer of light, I was outside of the Overwatch headquarters. I landed on my feet and looked around. The sun had set and I could see the lights of a far off island. I thought back to the young woman I had just come into contact with. I had been watching her online behavior for some time, but seeing her in person was something else. I waved my hand and my holographic keyboard appeared, typing fast and waiting, a few minutes pass and a hacked talon chopper comes into view flying over the dark blue water. I had to hurry back before Gabriel or Widow noticed I was gone. I hopped inside the chopper, feeling like I may be getting somewhere with Hana. She seemed to respond to my actions, maybe not in a good way, but I would like to think she enjoyed it a little.

**I hope this is a good idea.**

I jumped aboard the chopper and set in coordinates and the auto pilot took it from there.

I landed the chopper a few yards away from base, just incase and signaled for one of one of the other agents to take care of the chopper. I watched him emerge from behind a nearby tree. He tried to ask me why I needed it but I hushed him and tried to continue to get back to the building silently, but he was persistent. 

_ "I just want to know why you asked me of all agents,come on I won't tell anyone I promise."  _

He had a cocky smirk on his face that I would love to wipe away. Men like this really just make my skin crawl thinking they are special if a pretty girl looks in their direction.

_ "Look pendejo, I just need this to stay quiet. I thought you looked competent enough to be able to handle this task, I paid you now do the damn job, OK?"  _

I started to walk away again, he said nothing but I heard him muttering something under his breath. 

I snickered to myself, people in this place are so easily bent.

The Hallways of the Talon agency were usually bustling with noise, but at night they were just how I liked them, dead silent. I turned the corner and was just about to reach my room, when I heard someone call my name. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, I guess I’m not going to get off that easy. I turned around seeing Gabriel standing in his doorway already out of his usual black death suit, as I liked to call it. He has scars all over is greyish skin the look in his dead eyes is something I haven't seen in a long time, concern. It surprised me when he asked about where I was and if I was hurt at all. 

_ "Whoa Gabe, I didn't know you had any emotions left, do you like, actually care about me?"  _

I asked him holding up my hands to my face in fake bashfulness. He looked at me with annoyance and rolled his eyes. 

_ "You are the only person in this place that can handle the more advanced tech, before you came around it felt like the stone ages"  _

He said in his gritty voice 

_ "Heh, whatever you say big guy "  _

I waved my hand to the side trying to leave but he stopped me again.

_ "I'm not sure what your up to but you may want to be careful around here ,word gets around fast."  _

He looked like he knew what I was up to but he couldn't possibly. 

**Or could he?**

It wasn't possible for him to know about my secret obsession with a certain Overwatch agent, but I knew about his. I knew he had a thing for old mister grumpy Solder 76, I have a whole file of security camera snaps of them meeting up and audio clips of secret calls between the two. I personally seen nothing wrong with the two of them but I knew Talon would find this treacherous. Then again, he might have some advice for me when it came to liking the enemy. I didn't say anything and just looked at him trying to decide whether to tell him or not. He stared back trying to read me, but I had long since mastered the art of masking my true intention from anyone. Not even a few hours ago,I turned one of the most fierce gamers out there, to a nervous wreck in under a minute, without her knowing what was going on. 

I decided to break the ongoing staring contest. 

_ "Well that was a nice chat, but I have work to do. " _

At that I left turning down the hall and entering my room.

The room was a decent size considering it was only for one person. A medium sized bed was on the right wall, on the left was my stationary tower that took up a large part of the floor, the walls had a faint pink glow from the light it was giving off. That was the only light source because the small window in the room was blacked out. I walked over to my desk and booted up my computer with the graze of a nail. It came to life and the light became more intense. I smiled hearing the familiar hum of the tower, it always made me feel at ease. Four small Holo screens framing one huge screen flickered to life taking up most of the wall in front of me. As the computer turned on I started to undress myself, wanting to get comfortable. Taking off my suit was probably the most tedious part of my daily routine, putting it on was easy but when you are tired and trying to deal with wires connecting to a sensitive part of your body can be annoying. I started with with my jacket, the easiest part. I unclasped everything and threw it on my bed. Next I unhooked the wires from my gloves to my arms and to my back, leaving just the mesh of my pants and long sleeved shirt. After the final step of removing my pants and a shirt, I was left in just my underwear. I debated on a shower and decided not to, I stayed in my bra and panties and I ran a hand over the large metal plate on my back. Finding a tiny switch hidden on my back, I powered down my personal body modification computer. All the lights on my head and spine turned off and I was left with a feeling of disconnection. Sometimes not having my implants on made me feel weak but other times it was a nice escape. My desktop computer was now on and a new chat was opened up, the program I had put on Hana's computer was ready to use, but it seemed like the girl had yet to turn on her computer. I sat down looking at the chat wondering how long I would have to wait for her to get on and decided to just leave a message she would no doubt get it in the morning, It was after all 3am. 

I cracked my now bare hands and started to type.

**_"Hola Hana I look forward to speaking to you more, I hope I din't come on too strong. Then again, that might be want your into ;)._ **

**_Sombra <3"_ **

I read it over and smirked, I'm going to keep coming on strong after the reaction I received today. I loved mind games and Hana fell right into it nicely. If all works out, my plans should go over smoothly. I started to think back to the few moments I was inside of her bedroom. I had pushed my entire body onto her and the brief time we were touching I felt like electricity shot through me, all I knew is that I wanted that again and soon. I am usually a patient person but this was a new feeling for me. Sure I had sex before and been attracted to other girls, but never has just a slight touch made me feel such energy, and I could tell Hana felt it to from how she was acting. I feel grateful for my cocky approach to things or else I wouldn't have found out this information.

I thought back to the way her eyes looked so tired but also alert and full of life, when I had pulled away after whispering in her ear she was biting her lip and tensed up almost like she wanted me to stay there pressed up against her whispering things I could do to her. 

I started to feel hot and my heart started to beat faster, I gripped my mouse tight and started to run my other hand up and down my leg. Why did I have to get such a good look at her in her short shorts and tight tank top, that left literally nothing to the imagination, her breasts had been pressed tightly to mine and even though I had my jacket on, I could have sworn I felt her nipples getting hard against me. 

As my thoughts of Hana trailed further, so did my hand up my leg and towards the middle of my body. My other hand had abandoned the mouse and I placed it on my breast, rubbing the nipple thought the fabric of my black lace bra. By this time my breathing had started to pick up and I thought more about Hana and what she would have done if I had taken things just a bit further. Maybe she would have pulled my hair as I left a trail of hot kisses down her neck and bit the skin just above her collarbone, or maybe she would have taken control and slammed me down on her bed begging me to fuck her while grinding down on me. My mind went crazy with ideas of what we could do to each other and with each passing minute I could feel it driving me crazy, I finally caved in and snuck my hand inside of damp panties. I moaned as my fingers found the aching muscle now wet with need. With my other hand I took of my bra and watched as my breasts popped free, I touched my now erect nipples and rubbed them in tune with my other hand. This went on for a few minutes until I felt the familiar pressure building at a intense speed. I felt so hot right now and my back was starting to ache from bending over in the computer chair, I had one leg resting in the desk to get a better angle and I could feel sweat running down my face. I was so close and I could feel my body start to clench. My hand worked faster as I thought back to Hana on last time before I went over the edge, biting my lip trying not to moan to loud. I leaned back in my chair letting my leg fall on the ground, feeling a bit guilty for letting my imagination run wild like that. I looked up at my computer and seen a new message that was from Hana and my heart sank.

**Well that was fast**


	3. Webcams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of E rating in this one. Let's just say the next chapter will make up for it ;)

I lay in my bed tossing and turning trying to find relief of any kind, just a little sleep would feel great at this point. I have been awake for almost two days and I just feel mentally and physically exhausted. Sleep still didn't seem to want to come. My mind was still filled with thoughts of the violet hacker and I couldn't seem to find an off switch. I flipped over to my back with a huff and stared up at the ceiling.

**This would be so much easier if I didn't enjoy every second of her.**

_ "Ugh I guess I'll play some starcraft" _

I spoke to the walls rubbing my eyes.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and hobbled over to my computer desk, throwing myself down in the chair. I leaned back thinking about how Sombra had been sitting here not even an hour ago. I ran my fingers over the cold leather, wishing I could still feel her warmth against me. I looked up at my computer remembering what she said about her getting in touch with me and then infecting it with a touch of her hand. I leaned over and pushed the power button waiting for it to boot up. The screen flashed and lit up the dark room with a full spectrum of colors. When the home screen was loaded I seen a new program had opened up at the right hand corner of the screen. It was all black and had bright purple writing. My heart started to pound again, I know this was from Sombra, just from the color alone. I shook my head and took a deep breath.  **I'm Hana fucking Song pro gamer, defender of Korea. I'm not going to be nervous over some mysterious hacker chick I just met.**

With a little boost of confidence I opened up the chat and within a second my ego had shattered. Everything this girl does and says just makes me weak... Or maybe it's the lack of sleep. 

_ "Ugh I don't fucking know, but I need to get it together!"  _

I yelled and started to furiously type a response to the source of my frustration.

**_"Look Sombra ...If that is your real name. I don't know what you want from me but I assure you, I don't know anything, or can do anything you don't already know so just please tell me what your after and stop this mind game it won't work on me."_ **

I stared at my response biting my nails. My hand hovered over my mouse ready to send the message when I heard a noise that sounded a lot like heavy breathing. I looked all around my room and seen nothing, panicking thinking Sombra had come back, I grabbed my pistol and pointed it all around me. I heard the noise again but more apparent and realised it was coming out of my computer speakers. I put the gun down on the desk and looked at the chat box noticing that there was a small camera symbol blinking right in the corner. I clicked it being curious and what happened next made be almost fly out of my chair. Taking up almost my whole screen was a video of Sombra half naked illuminated by a bright pink glow. She looked like she was concentrating on something. I watched her for a few minutes studying the look on her face, she looked almost in pain? I wonder if she got hurt on the way back I was about to type something when I heard a different noise that sent shivers throughout my whole body. It was low but there was no mistaking the moan that left her purple painted lips. Then it dawned on me, Sombra was touching herself. I froze, my arms hovering over my desk and fingers glued to the keys on my keyboard. My eyes darted back to the video screen watching for any change in her behavior, out of nowhere she threw her head back and I could see her now exposed neck smooth and shining, I followed the trail down to her breasts, she leaned forward to remove her bra. My mouth went dry and I placed my arms down on the desk lightly almost afraid she could hear me watch her do something so personal. I wanted to look away and turn off the video but couldn't bring myself to do it. By now Sombra was getting louder and I could feel my face heating up, watching her take herself over the edge. The longer I stared the more I wished I was there doing those things to her. I composed myself tearing my eyes from the video to type out a new response.

**"Well Sombra...You got me there, but honestly if your going to play the sly totally in control chick maybe you should turn off your webcam when your masterbaiting to me, ;3** **_Love D.va"_ **

I really had no idea if that was what she was thinking about but two can play at this game. I wonder if she left on her camera to get to me... **And oh did it** , but she doesn't need to know that.

I clicked send and waited for a reply, watching her on the camera. I took a few seconds before I knew she got it, her facial expression changed completely, it was a mix between disbelief and embarrassment. It was gone in an instant and her eyes shot to, what I was guessing was her camera.

I was expecting her to turn off the camera the second she found out I was watching her but instead she left it on and gave the webcam a mischievous glare. Without even looking she typed out something on her keyboard and my camera came to life. I could see my reflection on my screen, and then her,s looking right at me again. I was about to scream and turn it off but she started to speak.

_ "Oh Hana it's nice to see you again, did you enjoy the little show?"  _

She was still half naked and was leaning back in her chair to give me a better look at her toned stomach and chest. I tried not to look, but she caught me staring and started to laugh.

_ "You like what you see, yeah?"  _

Sombra said lowly, leaning forward closer to the webcam. I could see her face better and it looked like she was a bit sweaty from earlier. My mind wandered back to what I had just witnessed and a brand new fire started in the pit of my stomach, I bet she would look amazing with that sweat dripping down her, while on top of me. I looked from her purple eyes to her lips that were pushed out a bit making them look even more inviting. It was hard for me to speak when she had herself positioned like that and all that was stopping her from pouncing on me was this fake illusion that we were in the same room.

_ "Hmm that depends I can't see you to well over this camera, maybe if you were here I could give you a better judgement" _

Ugh did I really just say that...Smooth.

She quirked an eyebrow looking a bit confused but interested.

_ "Oh, This isn't good enough for you?" _

She gestured around her leaning back once more.

_ "Don't tell me you miss me already, was our meeting to short?"  _

She shot me a smug look as if knowing I was putting on a front and was literally dripping for her,  **She wasn't wrong.** I tried thinking of a comeback to not make me sound so desperate, but my mind was blank and all I could do was watch her back her chair up showing me the rest of her body. I almost gasped when she opened her legs and then crossed them giving me a full view of the soaked panties she had on. This was to much and I wasn't even in the same room as her anymore, everything about Sombra made my head scream run, but my body was dying to rip of what little she had left on.

" _ Your pretty quiet, I hope that's not the case when I put my face between your legs"  _

She said winking at me and getting up, not giving me a chance to respond... **Not that I could even form a sentence right now anyway.** I watched her walk over to a pile of clothes and start to put them on, I sighed out of relief and also disappointment. When she was done she came back over and started to type something on the chat and I got a message with what looked like directions. I looked up at the camera about to ask her what it was when she started to explain.

_ "If you want to to see the real thing again meet me here in two days, I would say tonight but you look tired and your going to want to be fully rested when we do talk again"  _

She started to snicker and looked up at the camera once more, it felt like she was staring right at me. I nodded not really able to talk, she was right I was so tired and my body hurt all over.

_ "I'll catch you later get lots of rest, you will need it" _

At that she waved, curling her fingers one at a time and both the cameras turned off. It was dark in my room now and I felt cold and empty. I was about to get up and go to bed but I looked at the directions she gave me. I do want to see her again, after that little display, I felt like I almost needed to be near her again but I was also sceptical.She was an enemy and she could be leading me right into a trap. 

_ "Well I guess I'll just have to take my chances" _

I whispered to myself, closing my eyes slowly. Not even bothering to get up or turn of my computer, I started to fall asleep in my chair, hopeful about the meeting to come.


	4. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gets an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) hope you like this it was pretty fun to write. Some slight Sombra/Widow Maker

The webcam turned off and I was left with a deafening silence, all I could hear was the hum of my computer which was usually comforting but right now all I could do was sit and panic. 

**How the hell did my webcam turn on, how did she know I was thinking about her, did I say her name?**

I can't believe this happened how could I be so careless. I ran a now gloved and shaking hand through the half of my grown out hair. 

**No matter, this might have helped me further my plan.** **I played it cool no need to worry she thinks I did that on purpose...Right?**

I shook my head clearing my thoughts of unwanted paranoia. I looked up at the computer I had a whole plan set up down to the littlest detail laid out before me. If all goes according to plan my ideas should unfold nicely. I leaned back looking at my handy work smiling, this should be fun. I got up and packed up a few things for the trip. I swiped in midair and my holo keyboard appeared so I could send out a message to Widowmaker.

**_"It's Sombra, some things have come up I will be gone for a few days. If the board directors ask where I am tell them I fell ill and can not participate. I'll make it up to you when I get back. ;)"_ **

I pressed the send button and after a few moments I felt a vibration go off on my hand, I opened up the message labeled "Ass queen" I laughed to myself I always forget I named Widow that in my contacts.

**_" Very well, don't get into to much trouble. I can't always bail you out you know."_ **

I snickered at the fact she chose to ignore the last part of my message,  **A girl can try.** Thinking about flirting had my mind wander back to Hana and where I was going. I choose a village not far from the Overwatch headquarters so that Hana had no issue getting there, not that she would with that big flying Rabbit of hers. 

**Ugh, since when do I think about others needs**

I finished up my packing and turned off my computer walking over to the door and taking on last look inside. It might be awhile till I see it again. The thought made my stomach drop and my pulse quicken, I'm going to be in the same room as Hana again in a few days and after what just happened, I left a huge door of exploration open.

I turned my stealth mode on and started to run almost silently down the hallways, better to not draw attention when I wasn't supposed to be sneaking off to do personal missions with company property.I turned the corner and entered a large warehouse where Talon keeps all of the vehicles. No guards where in sight and I unstealthed. Walking over to the check out machine I hacked in and erased one helicopter from the database so that no one came looking for it. Going on a long trip would require a lot more planning then having some random worker cover for me. As I was finishing up I heard the outside door to the warehouse open and I cursed under my breath ducking down behind the machine. I heard a few voices of some grunt workers pass by, they exited without seeing me and I let out the breath I was holding in. I stood up and walked over to the now erased helicopter and got in. I set everything up to go and started up the chopper. Pressing the button for the warehouse roof to open hoping no one will hear or see, I lifted off and exited the building closing the door behind me. I set off in the direction of Dorado, my old home town.

The sun was just starting to come up when I landed the chopper in a remote area just outside of town. I pulled out a cloaking device and placed it on the seat of the helicopter, pressing a button that started a countdown of exactly four days. The device made whole chopper invisible. "That should be enough time to to get this done." I stepped back and opened up my holo map, I was close to the town that I booked the hotel room that I wanted Hana to meet me at. I started my journey to the town, getting more nervous with every step.

When I finally reached the hotel I was hot and sweaty, forgetting how high the temperature was here, I had my full suit on and had no time to stop and take some of it off. I walked into the hotel with my bag heading for the front desk. The lady sitting there looked up with moderate disgust at how sweaty I was, this place was pretty fancy I probably don't fit in here. I looked at her when she addressed me.

_ "Can I help you miss...?" _

She gave me a once over again making me feel even more awkward, but I didn't cave.

_ "Yeah I booked a room here for four days under the name Kira"  _

I used a different name not wanting anyone knowing I was here.

_ "Ah yes here is your room key,your room is five flights up do have a good stay" _

With that she continued her work in front of her.

I never understood why places like this had to act like you needed to look the part to be rich.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the number five waiting for the door to close. I hope Hana doesn't get treated like that when she arrives, I want her to be comfortable enough to for my plan to go through.

I was still nervous for her to get here, hoping my confidence shows through in the moment. I had faltered momentarily under her gaze. Not this time, this time I will be in complete control of the situation. I decided to get some sleep, Hana wouldn't be here for another day and I needed to get things prepared for her arrival the next day. I placed my bag down on the king sized bed placed in the middle of the room, the bed had huge fluffy looking sheets that I couldn't wait to sink into. I thought about how Hana would look wrapped up in them clothes cast aside and hair messy from things that even my imagination couldn't dream up. I started to feel a odd when I stared back at the empty sheets. Shaking the feeling and getting ready for bed I turned of the lights and crawled into the sheets. It took only a few minutes and I was out.

Cracks of light shined through the half open blinds waking me from my deep sleep. I cursed myself for not closing them more last night. I rolled over stretching and enjoying the plush feel of the bed. My back implants hummed in response to my body waking up and I could feel them heating up ready for the day. I got up and decided to get in the shower and make myself look nice for when Hana got here. As I got up I heard a loud knock at my door. I almost tripped over the coffee table placed near the bathroom door. I scrambled around looking for more clothes to put on but the door was starting to open. I panicked and flew back into the bed yelling.

_ "Hey what the hell are you doing I didn't say come in!?" _

I looked up from the blankets that I was hiding under and my mouth went dry. Standing in the doorway was Hana sporting two large bags and an almost just as big purse. She was wearing a light pink dress that hugged her body and ended half way up her thighs, it had small straps that were covered by a blue fake leather jacket. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had loose stands framing her face. I almost forgot I was half naked and stared at her till she cleared her throat. I snapped back into reality and she was laughing and saying something.

_ "I didn't think it would be this easy to see you in your birthday suit Sombra" _

Giggling again when she seen my flustered look.  **No no she won't do this again.**

I thought of something to wipe her smirk right of that pretty little face. I threw the covers right off of my body revealing the my matching black and purple bra and panties. I watched her eyes fly over every inch of my body before trying to look away, but before she could I got up out of the bed and walked over to her.

" **I could be as easy as you need me to be"**

I said lowly walking over to her. She looked like she was going to panic and I stopped right in front of her placing my hands on both of hers that were resting on the handles of her large suitcases.I leaned in close to her face making sure to push out my breasts in her direction.

_ "Here let me take these " _

I said as I ran my fingers over hers, they were so soft and warm. I grabbed both bags and took them over to the dresser setting them on top making a point of swaying my hips and bending over pushing my ass out feeling my panties ride up. I could feel her staring at me and I turned around in time to catch her.

_ "Oh don't mind me come on in "  _

I sat back down on the bed expecting her to be shy and stay in the doorway but what happened next surprised the hell out of me. 

She slammed the door and almost ran over to where I was. She threw her bag down on the ground and tackled me into the bed. Next thing I knew I was being pinned down on the bed and her hands were on both of my cheeks pulling my face as close as she can without actually kissing me. I looked up into her dark brown eyes heart pounding in my ears. This was so unexpected I had no idea how to even handle it, so I just laid there with my hands above my head waiting for whatever she had in store. She keep looking from my lips to my eyes and back again. This was torture I couldn't wait any longer and I closed the distance smashing our lips together while grabbing her neck. I heard her inhale sharply through her nose and she moaned into my mouth making me kiss her even harder. She moved her hands and ran them up my arms and intertwined our fingers. I could feel her starting to grind down on my lap and I pushed up into her, earning a small gasp when she disconnected from me for a second. I didn't give her a chance to catch her breath and I flipped her over on her back pushing my body between her legs and laying down on her fully, kissing her hard again and undoing her hair from the bun. I ran my fingers through her hair as we continued our mouth battle. I eventually started to nibble on her bottom lip and ran my tongue along it, trying to get inside if her mouth, she opened up and hers met mine. I could feel how hard her heart was beating against my chest and it sent an electric shock all the way down my body. I moaned involuntarily and pushed my pelvis forward into hers creating even more friction. She pulled her mouth away from mine and threw her head back revealing her pale neck and I pushed forward biting the skin there. She let out an almost strangled noise and ran her finger nails down the parts of my back that had no implants. This made me bite down harder and start to suck on the mark, kissing upward until I was at her jaw bone. 

I looked at her face and her eyes met mine, I could see how dilated her pupils were and her face was red. It was almost to much when she started to bit her lip and pushed her hips up more, almost telling me what she wanted. I grabbed her face and kissed her with just as much fire as before and ran my hand down her shoulder starting to take off her jacket. She leaned up to slid of the sleeve and I moved just enough for her to slide the rest of the article off. Now her shoulders and arms were exposed and I could feel more of her skin on mine. 

I started to feel this overwhelming feeling to rip off her dress but I thought of something faster. I started to move down her body till I was at her hips. I looked up at her, she looked down at me with need and It pushed me on further. I pushed up her dress to reveal a white and pink pair of panties with bunnies on it, heh typical. I could see the wet spot starting to form and I smiled knowing what I was doing to her. I lifted a finger and started to rub her through her underwear. She arched her back and I could hear her moan something in Korean which made me push down harder right above clit. Her hand shot to my hair pushing my face closer to her. I got the hint and pushed aside her panties, showing her slick folds. I smirked and rubbed her on last time before burying my face in-between her legs earning a loud gasp and a hard yank of my hair. I slid my tongue up and down tasting her as I went and teasing her with my teeth. 

I could tell how much she was enjoying that because she would tense up her legs and push up harder into my mouth. I steadied her legs with my arms placing my hands on her hips. I continued to eat her out loving all the noises and how she would pull my hair if I hit her clit just right. I could tell she was getting close when her breathing started to get more uneven and I decided to try something, I let her go and got up, she was about to protest when she seen what I was doing. I pulled off my now ruined panties and got on the bed. I positioned my legs in-between hers and pushing my pussy down into hers. I almost moaned but I bit down on my lip and started to grind down hard enough to make it feel good at that she was back to sighing words in both Korean and english. It was all a bit to much and I had started cursing in Spanish and digging my nails into her leg. Her breath had started to pick back up and I could tell she was close again. I to was close, I looked down at her closing her eyes and scrunching up her face. Her hands were now gripping her hair and the bed sheets. She started to say my name over and over again, it was enough to push me over the edge. I felt my body shaking above her and She came not even a few moments after me. I could feel her pulsating against me and I road out our orgasms. Collapsing next to her breathing heavily and sweating

I looked over at her and started laughing,She looked back at me puzzled, as I sat up.

_ " That was one hell of a greeting" _


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update it's been a bit hectic lately >3< hope you guys enjoy!

There was a low humming noise, I opened my eyes and all I could see was a dark ceiling that had a faint pink glow. I groaned when I tried to sit up my arms felt like jello. I started to regain some of my consciousness and realised where I was and why my body hurt so bad. I looked over to my side and found the source of the pink glow. Sombra was on her belly arms under her head and pillow. I could see her augments glowing on her head and back making the whole room dimly lit. The sheet covering only her bottom half was wrapped around both of us and I became very aware of my nudity. My cheeks heated up even more remembering what had happened all day, well now I know why my body hurts so bad. I had lost all self control when I saw her half naked laid out in front of me, seeing it on webcam is one thing. The moment I opened the door I knew I was in trouble, after physically exhausting each other we finally passed out. I was assuming it was late at night, I searched the room with my eyes looking for a clock and spotted one on the table by the bathroom. 

1:34 Am. 

**Oh boy, is this all I really came here for? To just fuck and what, leave?**

What was I doing, she is a member of Talon, one of overwatch's worst enemies. Yet here I am naked in bed with this gorgeous women staring at all the dips and curves on her body. Remembering every spot on her that made her shiver and grab for any part of me she could get her hands on. I felt a mix of emotions come over me, wanting to go right back to what we have been doing the past few hours or getting the hell out of there. I was about to get out of bed when I heard her stir. Sombra made a light noise and started to flip over onto her back giving me a full view of her toned stomach and perky breasts. I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat, she must have sensed my wandering eyes because hers opened and looked over at me, she had a smug smile even after just waking up.

_ "Why don't you just take a picture it will last longer " _

I scoffed at her corny line,looking away as my face got a shade darker. I could hear her stretching more and making a point to over do it just to grab my attention, and it did. I looked over to see sombras chest pushed up and her back arched making the sheet come dangerously close to falling all the way off of her. It clung to her hip bones that stuck out and accentuated what I knew hid beneath the thin cloth. I had pretty much seen and felt every inch of her body and I still felt as though I was seeing it for the first time again. I tried to stop staring, but she could tell I was struggling and made a point to keep teasing me. My eyes widened when she ran her hand down the dip between her breasts and further down her stomach her back arched as she went and the sheet slipped even further down her hips. I looked up at her face and her eyes burned into mine right before she screwed them shut and bit her lip. I could tell were this was going and I could already feel my body heating back up. I sat up, about to stop her knowing we should at least talk before fucking each other's brains out again, but she threw off the rest of the sheet and I could see her exposed. My mouth opened to say something but was immediately silenced when her hand slid down, I watched not being able to take my eyes away. Just as her fingers were about to slide in she stopped opened her eyes and smiled at me, I almost jumped at the sudden change of behavior and sat up further covering my body with a blanket. 

Now that she stopped I could feel my will power coming back.

_ " So.... I uh..." _

I started to say looking away because She started to sit up still smiling at me with the smug all knowing grin of hers, it was so infuriating, but sexy and it was hard to finish my thought.

_ "Okay we need to talk there's no way anything is going to get done with you looking like, that here" _

I threw the extra blanket in her direction, but she merely looked at it laughing, she put her weight on one hand leaning back and running the other through the long half of her hair. She turned back to me.

_ "Oh and here I thought you enjoyed looking at me. You sure have been doing alot of that" _

I opened my mouth to argue and she crawled over to me and placed both of her arms on either side of my head against the wall. I backed up as far as I could trying desperately to look anywhere but her but I caved and looked up into her bright purple eyes. She was starting to lean in closer to me and I reacted and closed the distance, she smirked but pulled away, getting up off the bed leaving me there frustrated. I watched as she walked over to the drawer pulling out a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top, much like the outfit she was wearing when I caught her on her webcam.

_ "Well, you going to get dressed or do I need to put those  _ **_on_ ** _ for you as well"  _

She said winking I knew she was talking about when she ripped them off earlier. My face got hot and I looked around for my clothes, but Sombra was already handing them to me, I took them and thanked her. I felt a little self-conscious, but felt dumb remembering she has seen it all anyway. My usual high strung additude just seemed to fade around Sombra and it bothered me. To combat the feelings of doubt I was having, I stood up completely and let the blanket drop to the floor. I was not expecting the gasp I got from Sombra and it sent my confidence through the roof, I looked over to see her standing there completely off guard. 

**Heh D.va 1 Bad guy 0.**

_ "Take a picture it will last longer" _

I teased with her own words adding a wink. She turned her head away fast and started to rummage through her dresser again.

I smiled to myself feeling my nerves go away. I got dressed and looked over at my abandoned luggage by the door and then looked back at Sombra she had put her glove back on and was running some kind of tests from the look of it. She looked a bit tired when I looked closer at her and her hands were shaking.

"Hey are you okay?"

She looked over at me and motioned me over. I felt like maybe I shouldn't but she might actually be hurt or something so I walked over there and stood next to her looking at her holovid screen it showed a lot of numbers and code I couldn't understand but It also showed a large meter that said heat level and showed a 120° mark and it was next to an optimal level number of 80°.What did that mean?

_ "Uh...Sombra what is that?" _

I said pointing at the heat meter.

_ “That's my computer heat level..Hah I uh accentually kept it on all night" _

Glancing at me, I swore I seen her cheeks tint a little.

_ " If I don't keep it off for a few hours it could fry up it's sensitive, I'll have to stay in the room till later on today."  _

She took off her glove and turned towards me.

_ "Hey want to turn it off for me, My hands are a bit shaky...I never left it on for this long before, it's starting to get to me" _

She turned around and lifted up her shirt.

_ "So uh how do I do it?" _

I asked lifting up a hand an running it over the hot metal on her back. It almost hurt to touch I could only imagine how they feel being attached to her.

_ "There is a small button on the inside of that purple part you have to hold it down lightly." _

I looked for the area she had described and ran my finger along the edges looking for the button. My finger found a small bump and pushed down. Within a few seconds the lights went out and the humming had silenced, so that's what I was hearing earlier. It was silent and dark and all I could hear was Sombras breathing, it was relaxing and nerve racking at the same time. This is the first time I had seen a her without that purple glow, it was nice. I looked over at her expecting her to be busy doing something but she was staring right at me.

_ "We need to talk" _

She said walking over to the bed pating the spot next to her. I knew she was right but it didn't stop me from freaking out inside. I walked over and sat down, I put my hands on either side of my legs and looked at my feet dangling off the bed. I felt her fingers brush mine and it made my stomach flip, I tried to play it cool and put on my brave face but it was hard to concentrate with us touching.

_ " There was another reason I called you here, ya know"  _

I looked over at her with a smirk my playful attitude coming back.

_ "Oh you sure about that? You sure you weren't just planning on fucking me and sending me off?"  _

I started to giggle at her face she looked surprised but she shot back a response.

_ "Last time I checked you were the one who couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to even get in the room properly" _

I made a strangled noise and she smirked in response.

_ "That's what I thought " _

We both laughed for a minute before it got silent. She turned to me with a serious look.

_ " I'm trying to leave Talon Hana and if I do I may be killed." _

I almost fell off the bed at how fast she changed the mood.

_ "I wanted to talk to you because,I need your help. I have wanted out of Talon for a long time now I just haven't had the power or connections to, I was starting to get pulled in to deep and I want out before it goes to far." _

I looked at her hard trying to find a way to respond I wasn't expecting this at all. I honestly thought she wanted me here to capture or,Kill me.

_ "How...How do I help?" _

I honestly wanted to help her but not sure if I could.

_ "Well, you have a pretty important role in the Overwatch right?...I was hoping maybe you could put in a good word for me, maybe I could join you. You guys could protect me and I could provide my  _ services in return"

My eyes got wide.

**She wants to join Overwatch?!?** **To join...Me?**

This was so unexpected, but honestly everything about Sombra is unexpected. I looked down at our hands I got a warm feeling all over, if she stays then maybe, This could become something more,but what if this was all a trap what if she just wanted to use me to get to the database. I looked up at her she was also looking at our hands.

_ "How do I know you aren't trying to be a double agent?" _

She laughed and lifted her hand up and pushed my loose hair behind my ear.

_ "You are smart to be sceptical darling , but I'm putting my life on the line for this. I don't want to be on the bad side anymore." _

She looked off deep in thought.

_ "I...I don't know when I lost myself. I have been alone for so long, losing sight of all morals. I have killed just for connections, just for power. Ruined people's lives with the swipe of a finger. I know what kind of power I have and I want to make a difference in the world, not destroy it." _

I was so shocked at how much she was opening up to me, It was shifting my whole perception of her.

_ "I'll do it, but if you do one thing to betray Overwatch I'll kill you myself" _

She had that sly smirk again it made me want to kiss it off her.

_ "Oh is that a threat Ms. Song ?" _

I punched her arm and laughed.

_ "No it's a promise, you- _ "

I was cut off by her pushing me down onto the bed and kissing me on the lips. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers up her neck and up into her hair, my left hand felt her now powered off augments. 

She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine smiling.

_ "Now, where were we?" _


	6. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is a good one, I used some personal feelings for this, hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets an unexpected call.

Hot and out of breath, the last few days have just been a mess of tangled limbs and messed up bed sheets. My mind was in a whirl and it was all a certain little Korean's fault. 

All I could hear was her breathless moans in my ear as I sunk my fingers deeper into her throbbing center. I was fully on top of her, my knee pushing my hand into her deeper as I rubbed my now soaking pussy on her leg.

_ "Mmm Hana you're being so bad, maybe you should come join Talon with me instead." _

I whispered in her ear dragging my tongue along her ear lobe.

She said nothing other then a sigh and dragged her nails down my free arm. I could feel her shaking and her head was rolling back and forth. I pushed my thumb down hard on her clit getting a load moan in response, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip.

_ "Awe my little bunny, As sexy as you look right now I need you open your eyes." _

Hana's back arched up and her eyes cracked open, she stared right into my eyes and I could feel her getting closer with every second.

_ "That's good, now-" _

I leaned down and licked my way back up to her ear from her neck.

_ "I want you to look at me and say my name when you cum, can you do that?" _

At that I curled my fingers up and she inhaled deeply nodding.

I smiled and continued my assault on her neck biting and kissing every inch I could reach. I could feel our skin sticking to each other everywhere but I didn't care, her taste and smell was all around me and all I could think about was bringing her over the edge .

Her breathing was geting ragged and she was pushing her hips up against my hand and leg harder and faster, with every thrust her knee hit my clit sharply and it was bringing me close to losing it. 

One thrust was particularly sharp and I bit down on her neck dragging my teeth down to her collar bone. 

_ "S- Sombra..." _

She could barely talk and was gripping my hair so hard it almost hurt. 

_ " Yes Linda?"  _

_ "I'm gonna." _

She stopped and I could feel her body tense up and she looked up at me, her eye burning into mine, I kept working hard on her swollen entrance and cocked my head to the side.

_ "Ahhh Somb-"  _

The last part of my name was cut off by me slamming our lips together losing myself all over her leg, I made sure to ride both of our orgasms slowly letting her calm down. I was so hot I rolled off her and fell over onto the other side of the bed, panting. 

" Holey fuck Hana, that was so damn sexy" I started to laugh at the heat coming to her already flushed face.

_ "Oh shush, I would have to agree with that though, holy shit."  _

She rolled over to me and rested her forehead on my shoulder. We didn't say anything for a few minutes until we heard a cell phone ringtone going off. 

_ "Crap that's mine!"  _

Hana sprang up from the bed, Stark naked and started throwing clothes and other items around the room looking for the phone. I chuckled watching her struggle for a moment.

_ "Relax chika I can answer it from her hold on." _

I opened up my holo screen and entered a few commands and Hana's phone was under my control, I pressed the green phone button and let her answer.

_ " Hello?" _

Hana sat down next to me and I reached out to play with her hair.

_ " Where the hell are you Song? We have been trying to reach you for a few days now we need your help on the next mission, it's a big one." _

I could hear a raspy older man's voice.

_ " Oh hey Jack, well I had to go to..." _

She paused and looked at me I smiled and typed out a response on an extra screen. She leaned over and read it nodding and returning to the call.

_ " I found a new recruit actually."  _

There was a short pause and he cleared his throat.

_ " And who might that be?" _

I could here the slight disbelief in his voice.

_ " She's actually from....Talon." _

He didn't say anything for awhile, I started to feel like this was a mistake until he spoke up.

_ "Bring her in so we can do a few interviews and tests, I'm trusting you with this Hana, don't screw this up." _

He hung up the phone and I looked at Hana, she had a shocked look on her face.

_ "He, he actually is trusting me with this." _

She hugged her knees to her chest and I put my arm around her.

_ " Well now all is left is for me to prove myself, you did your part thank you Hana, you are wonderful." _

I leaned over and kissed her cheek earning a small blush.

_ "After all we have done, I can still get you to blush" _

I winked at her and she grabbed a pillow throwing it at my head.

_ "Shut the hell up!" _

I dodged it and ran over to the bathroom quickly slamming the door before she could get to me.

_ "Open the damn door Sombra! " _

She yelled from the other side.

I snickered and locked it folding my arms.

_ "Oh yeah? Why don't you make me."  _

I heard a loud thud and started to get slightly worried, Hana was pretty strong for her size, what if she broke the door down.

_ "I swear I'll never sleep with you again if you don't let me in" _

I frowned, not putting it past her to actually do something like that.

_ "Oh my gosh fine fine, come in" _

I unlocked the door and stepped back letting her enter. I was slammed hard into the wall, cringing at the metallic sound of my computer hitting the tile. She noticed and stepped back with a look of panic.

_ "Oh crap ! I'm sorry I forgot you had that thing in your back, are you alright?!" _

It didn't actually hurt, but I wanted to mess with her some before she figured that out.

_ " Oh man Hana, I think you broke it." _

I faked and reached around finding the off switch and powering it off to make it more convincing.

Her eyes got really wide and her hands shot up to her mouth, she looked so adorable and I couldn't help grabbing her and kissing her forehead.

_ " I'm just kidding , you should see the look on your face." _

I regretted telling her the second I said it, because she shoved me off and I fell backwards into the shower pulling the curtain down with me. She stood over me laughing and gripping the sink for support. I tried to get up but my hand slipped and it turned on the cold water spraying me and making me Yelp. At this point Hana was bent over on the floor dying while I was struggling to free myself of the curtains and ice cold water.

_ " Karma's a huge bitch Sombra ,you should know that" _

She was whipping tears from her eyes when I finally got out of that mess.

_ "Clearly" _

I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

_ "I think it's time to head back to the real world , I need to impress your old man " _

I held her close to me never wanting this to end.

_ " He isn't my dad, but he does get on my ass about everything. He is the closest thing I have to a parent after the war so I guess that's okay."  _

I pull away and look into her big brown eyes smiling.

_ "Well then I really need to impress him now" _

I started to hang the shower curtain backup and Hana grabbed a few towels for us to use, sitting down on the toilet watching me. I thought she left and when I turned around I jumped not expecting her to still be there.

_ " Oh uh, I was about to take a shower." _

I noticed she grabbed two towels and I felt my face get red, this did not go unnoticed.

_ " After all we have done together and I can still get you to blush Sombra"  _

She giggled and hopped in the shower before I could protest.

_ "What the hell am I going to do with you" _

I could hear her bubbly laughter over the water.

_ " What are you going to do without me?" _


	7. No worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Hana gets distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

 

I'm not to sure when I started to feel it, was it the first night Sombra pushed me up against my wall or was it the many times she laughed and gave me that side glance of hers, those vibrant purple eyes sparkling. I don't know how or when this feeling started to take over my whole being, but every passing second I spent with her I started to realize I didn't want her to ever not be in my life. Everything she did even those cocky little remarks that would usually piss me off, just made me want her more. We were packing our things getting ready to head back to the overwatch headquarters, I was getting nervous the others would not except her, she seemed to sense my uneasiness.

_ "What's with the face dear, aren't you excited to be around someone else other than me?" _

She started to laugh and bumped my shoulder. I looked at her with worry and then looked away staring at the ground.

She realized I was upset and leaned over pulling me into a hug.

_ "Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me, are you having second thoughts about this?" _

It's almost like she could read my mind and I buried my face in her neck inhaling her sent deeply. I felt almost immediately at ease.

_ " No I'm just worried that the others will judge you and..." _

I stopped and gripped at her shirt and tried to fight back tears, why am I feeling like this? I'm so scared this won't work out and I won't get to see her ever again, what if Talon finds out and kills Sombra?

Sombra pulled me away from her holding my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye.

_ " Listen, I'm not sure what your thinking but, if your friends don't like me who cares? I only care about your opinion okay. Whatever worries you are having please know it will all be okay, I'm not going anywhere. I like messing with you to much." _

At that she winked and gave me a smirk.

I started to laugh and punched her in the shoulder.

_ "Ugh is that the only reason you keep me around?" _

She got that spark in her eyes and I regretted saying anything.

 

_ “Oh you mean besides making you scream my name ? ,Yeah pretty much" _

I felt my face heat up and I turned around shoving the rest of my clothes into my bag. I heard her laughing and felt her come up behind me and link her arms around my hips pushing her front flush against me. My face got hotter when I felt her breath in my ear.

_ "Maybe we should do something to make you feel a little more confident in my feelings" _

She pushed her hand under my shirt slowly running it up my stomach. My heart beat picked up and I could already feel myself getting pulled under her spell. I turned around fast and shoved her into the dresser right behind us.

_ "We don't have time for this Sombra, I need to keep my mind clear I want to make sure everything goes well. If they don't like you, I might never get to see you again" _

She looked down at me, I couldn't quite read her face but she spoke after a few moments.

_ " So that's what's wrong, well I definitely won't let that happen." _

She kissed my forehead and untangled herself from me and opened up her Holo screens .

_ " Hana, I hack computers and people this is what I do, I know how to work anyone . " _

She was swiping through files on every member of Overwatch, she stopped looking up smirking, pulling out a purple chunk from the screen and tossing it over to me.

_ " I don't need this one anymore, I have all the info I need on her." _

I looked down at the cube and opened it, I seen a picture of me ejecting from my MEKA and shooting nearby bad guys I looked pretty good honestly,of course she had a good picture of me.

_ " Oh so you don't want to keep this hot picture of me?!" _

I laughed and watched as the cube disappeared.

_ " Why would I need that when I have tons of you naked underneath me" _

I almost fell over from how fast my head whipped up to look at her.

_ "WHAT!?" _

She didn't look phased and kept swiping and typed a few notes in a side screen.

_ " You shouldn't be surprised, a large part of me is robotic, why do you think my eyes are purple ? They definitely are not naturally that color" _

My mouth fell open and I thought back to all the times I was looking into her eyes all this time it could have been recording.

_ "Why didn't you tell me? Have you been recording everything this whole time" _

She looked up at me amused.

_ " God no, you know how much memory that would take up? I was only joking Hana, I would never do that without your consent, but If you wouldn't mind me doing that..." _

I huffed grabbing my bag and walked to the door turning to look at her

_ " Your impossible you know that? " _

She laughed and got up picking up her items.

_ "Nothing is impossible, but I'm aware of my charm." _

With that, we left the room that we both unknowingly sparked something that both of us will probably never want to end.

Sombra lead me through the hotel until we were outside and she turned to me.

" I have a vehicle waiting for us not far from here, how did you get here ?"

I laughed and showed her my wrist band, she smirked and rolled her eyes.

_ "Of course you drove that fat ass thing here, where is it anyway?" _

I pointed to the parking lot , sure enough my meka sat perfectly in a cross legged position waiting for me.

_ " You can't be serious?" _

She shook her head chuckling.

_ " What? I don't leave without it, it's my baby." _

She started to walk over to it and I followed trying to keep up.

" Okay so can two people and bags fit in this thing?"

I looked at her in confusion and then pressed a button on the side, a large compartment opened up and I put my bags inside.

_ " Well our bags will fit but uhm...you might need to lay under me" _

I looked to the side picturing Sombra underneath me teasing me as I fought in a heated battle. My face got red and I grabbed her bags from her hand shoving them into the space slamming the door shut.

_ " Hah okay then that can be arranged, but don't get any ideas there cutie" _

She walked over to me and poked my nose , leaning up against my Meka .

I just realized she said something about a vehicle.

_ "Hey what about your ride? Are you just going to leave it there?" _

She laughed and opened her computer up.

_ " I thought maybe this might happen so I planned ahead." _

I looked at the screen and there was a button that said self destruct.

My eyes grew wide and I was about to protest and she pressed it. I heard a loud explosion in the distance and Sombra closed out her screen and looked up at me calmly as if she didn't just set off a large explosion.

_ "So how do I get in this thing?" _

She said walking around it studying it, My mouth was wide open gapping at her.

_ "Are we going to pretend you didn't just destroy something?" _

She looked up from trying to pry the door open and laughed.

_ "Coming from the girl who is a litterial suicide bomber" _

She gave up trying to open the door and started to hack my Meka .

The door flew open and she had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

_ " First of all stop hacking my stuff! And second I'm not a suicide bomber, I am very much alive thank you." _

She looked inside inspecting everything an nodded.

_ " Korea has some pretty good tech, I'm going to have to take a look at this bad boy later" _

I shook my head and headed for the opened hatch.

_ "Okay so climb in and lay down and I'll get in behind you, it's going to be a tight fit" _

Sombra smirked and got in, I looked down at her and started to heat up, she was laying on her back looking up at me, this was going to be tricky. I climbed in, both of my hands were on either side of her head and my whole body was laying on her. I grabbed the joysticks and clicked the close button on the door.I looked down and all I could see was Sombras face and I almost burst out laughing.

_ "What's so funny?" _

Sombra's head only spoke up at me, seeing just her head was killing me.

_ " Nothing nothing, let's get going , this is pretty cramped." _

Sombra looked up at me and smiled.

_ "What you don't like being so close to me? Honestly this is something I could get used to, I'm more safe in here I could rig this thing with a screen above you and just hack as you shoot" _

I rolled my eyes and lifted up off the ground taking off.

_ " Don't get me wrong that sounds great but I can barely move , this wouldn't work out for either of us " _

She huffed and pushed her hips up sharply making me gasp, this didn't go unnoticed. Sombra pushed her head up and started to kiss my neck. I jerked the controls and the mek swayed a bit causing her to laugh.

_ " Wow Hana you seem a little distracted, maybe I should drive." _

I focused hard on driving but my will was slowly slipping with every second, Sombra had continued to attack my neck and I could feel her hand slowly creeping down to my pelvic area. It was so cramped and I don't even know how she managed to get her arm to move, I looked down at her my face heating up at the fire in her eyes. I knew I wasn't getting out of this so I looked outside and decided to try and find somewhere to land. Sombra must have sensed this continued down my stomach till her hand was right above where I wanted her most.

_ " Don't think you can fly this thing while I do this?" _

She pushed her hand up hard into my clit rubbing me through my pants, I gasped and pushed my hips down hard on her trying to stay focused on not crashing.

_ "Sombra, at least let me land!" _

She laughed and started to bite down on my neck making me whimper, I could feel my self control leaving me as her hand quickly slipped into my pants.

I could feel her grinding her hips to the motion of her hand and my hands started to grip the handles of my Meka harder, I looked out of the window and all I could see was water.

_ " Sombra please, I need to get us to land, I can't.." _

I was cut off by her finger entering me slowly and pushing up hard.

I kept looking forward but I could feel Sombra’s eyes on me as she moved her hand.

_ "What was that? I didn't hear that last part. What can't you do, tell me" _

I was about to speak when she slid another finger in, I bit down hard on my lip , Sombra managed to get her free hand out from under me and pushed it under my shirt running her nails up and down my back. It was all getting to be to much when I spotted a small island, it looked shaded and secluded. I didn't care if anyone was there anyway I was getting close as Sombra picked up the pace of her fingers and started to make moaning noises in my ear. I pushed my thrusters harder towards land and touched down on the beach. It was already getting dark out and the sun was setting, Sombra felt the Meka stop flying and smiled.

_ " Oh you really couldn't handle me could you? Well now we can do this the right way " _

She reached up and pulled my face to her locking her lips with mine. I sighed into the feeling of her soft lips on mine and pushed the button to release the hatch . I broke away from her and started to slide out but got an idea. As I was sliding down I started to kiss my way down her neck dragging my nails down her arms. She pushed her hips up signaling what she really wanted. I smirked and continued my way down her body stopping at her breasts,I could see her nipples through her thin shirt and wondered how I didn't feel them earlier. I leaned down and bit one through the fabric making Sombra arch her back and her hand fly up to my hair pushing my face closer to her. I pulled back and pushed up her shirt and bra, I leaned down and continued to work on her, I was half way out of my Meka while she laid still fully inside, if someone told me I would be on a remote island somewhere fucking a beautiful hacker woman inside of my Meka suit, I would have died laughing.

I pulled my mind away from my thoughts when I got a sharp pull of my hair, Sombra pulled me back up to her lips and her free hand was running under my shirt going for my bra. I could feel her trying to take over the situation but having her under me sparked something in me.

I pushed her hands away and pinned them above her head, I gave her a look that I hope conveyed exactly what I was going to do to her. She looked surprised but I could see the lust clouding over her mind. I captured her lips again releasing one of her hands slowly running it down her side to her leg. I lifted it up slightly so she could wrap it around my hips, I pushed forward making sure to grind into her. She inhaled through her nose sharply and bit down on my lip making me moan and thrust forward harder. I started to unbuckle her pants and pushed my hand inside, she was already so wet I didn't have a hard time pushing two fingers inside of her and pushing my hips in time with them. Sombra's free hand gripped my hair and she started to kiss me harder shoving her tongue into my mouth fighting for some type of dominance, I pushed into it winning our mouth battle and pushing her down harder, she seemed to be losing her self control with every thrust of my hand, I was was still pinning down one of her hands and let go to start rubbing her chest, working my way down her stomach resting it there. I looked up at her and she had her eyes closed , her face was more red then I had ever seen it. She must have felt me staring at her cause she opened her eyes, I leaned up and got level with her face getting close enough for her to hear me.

_ "I'm not going to stop when you cum for me Sombra, I'm going to fuck you till you can't breath" _

I whispered watching her reaction, she moaned lowly and I could feel the muscles tighten around my soaking fingers, I continued pushing her over the edge listening to her gasp and fight back the noises I was pulling from her. I could tell she was close when she pulled me closer to her smashing our lips together.

I pulled away and kissed my way to her ear moaning her name and biting down on it. All I could feel was Sombra digging her nails into my back and her legs shaking as her orgasm hit her. Watching her like this was something I couldn't ever imagine, the sun was washing over her and she looked so beautiful. I finally felt how turned on I was and took of my pants, I climbed up on top of her. She looked up and got the hint pulling my hips towards her face. She pushed her head forward sliding her tongue up into my folds running it along the soft wet skin. I arched my back grinding my hips down onto her gripping the side of the door for support. She wrapped her arms around my legs and dug her nails into my thighs breathing heavy. I felt myself getting closer and looked down at her she was watching me with hungry eyes and I could tell she wanted nothing more then to reclaim me, but I won't let her not this time. I pushed down harder on her face moaning her name over and over, I felt her grip tighten on me and I inhaled hard losing myself in the feeling of her tongue driving me over the edge.

_ "Sombra fuck, I.." _

She started going fast and I couldn't stop what was saying.

" I love you"

I lost it completely and my eyes slammed shut as I rode her face into oblivion. I couldn't keep myself up anymore and collapsed on top of her . We both sat in silence breathing heavy, I opened my eyes and felt her staring at me.

_ "What do I have something on my face?" _

She didn't laugh, she just stared at me, I was starting to get worried when she finally spoke.

_ " You said you loved me" _


	8. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is trying to outrun her feelings and it blows up in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, things have been pretty emotional for me lately and I have been having a hard time staying motivated to do much of anything. I will try to update more often, Hope this isn't to bad.

My heart was racing, not just from the previous activities. Don't get me wrong having Hana riding my face was something I could get used to, but what really was making me shake was what she just said. I could hear the words repeat themselves over and over in my head. Did she really mean them? Did I feel the same, oh god what is happening. I felt a slight nudge on my arm and looked up at a pair of soft eyes, they felt so inviting I could really get lost in them for hours. She was saying something I could barely hear, to wrapped up in my own thoughts.

_ "Sombra, are you alright? You look upset " _

Hana was rubbing my arm and looking at me expectantly and it scared the shit out of me, I have never had anyone expecting anything of me and I never depend on anyone. I jumped up and looked around for my clothes.

_ "Yeah I'm fine, uh I need to go." _

My heart started to pound as I realized we were on an island and I had no way of getting away. Why did I even want to get away, Hana was perfect, being around her was like nothing I have felt before. Everytime I sneak a glance at her my stomach drops even more, what the hell is happening.

_ "What do you mean you have to go? Do you mean we need to go? because you are right I want to make it back to the base before tomorrow." _

She was pulling on her clothes and starting to get things ready to take off. I was still freaking out inside but I needed to get off this island and this was the only way. I walked over to the meka and got inside trying to ignore the way Hana fit so snuggly against me, I looked away as she started up the machine and took off . It was quite the whole way to the base and I was surprised she didn't keep asking me what was wrong, but was thankful .

I felt us touch land and my heart started beating fast again. I looked up at her feeling overwhelming guilt, but I can't stay here. She hopped out stretching and walking over to the side talking about something I couldn't grasp at this moment. I opened up my computer and typed a quick message to a certain spider.

_ "Things are not working out, has Talon figured out I'm gone yet?" _

I sent the message looking over at Hana who was struggling to pull out our luggage. It toppled out and she flew backwards landing on her butt.

She huffed and crossed her arms looking flustered, I smiled and started to laugh. I quickly recovered trying not to think about how cute she looked, I felt an incoming message and opened up my screen.

_ " Oh? The infamous Sombra admitting defeat? How pitiful. Yes Talon is very aware of your absence. If you turn yourself in and hand over any information you have they may not punish you to harshly. I was actually starting to miss your insufferable flirting" _

I looked down and my mind was racing trying to formulate a plan. My head was telling me all the possible ways I could do this, but my heart hurt at the thought of betraying Hana. My fear won this battle and I slipped away before Hana turned around and started to type my area to Widowmaker. She replied quickly informing me I was going to be retrieved. I could hear Hana in the distance calling out to me and I started to run faster feeling in my eyes stinging and my chest aching. I stopped looking up seeing a helicopter in the distance and waited there, I could hear my message receiver going off constantly and I blocked the number I knew was Hana's, this is going to be so hard. I could see a figure standing in the open door throwing down a rope for me. I climbed up and pulled myself inside closing the latch. I turned to the person to thank them feeling my breath catch in my throat. I was met with a pair of golden eyes and a confident smirk. Widowmaker pretty much towered over me and it always made me weak at the knees. I gulped and returned her stare.

_ " Well I wasn't expecting a personal escort, you must really have missed me." _

I snickered and leaned back against the wall of the chopper, this one was much bigger than the one I had taken and we had plenty of room to move around. I noticed the pilot section was closed off from this part and we were completely alone. What if Talon sent her to assassinate me. My hand instinctively flew to my gun at my hip and I froze when her gun was already against my heart. She chuckled pushing the barrel harder into my chest.

_ " You should never make sudden moves like that around a predator, Sombra." _

I looked up at her feeling my legs turn to jello at the look she was giving me, I couldn't tell if I should be terrified or turned on. Widowmaker gave me a once over and lowered her gun. I sighed feeling a weight literally lifted off my chest.

_ " Why did you come? " _

I asked her noticing she hasn't move an inch. Widowmaker usually never gets this close to anyone and I started to notice just how flawless she really looked up close. Widowmaker cracked a slight smile and turned to me walking closer till she was almost pressed against me.

_ " I am actually in a rare mood, I am slightly wondering how far I can take it, and you do happen to always catch my eye." _

I was surprised when she actually answered my question, then it all connected when Widow pressed herself harshly against me pushing my whole body against the wall pinning me there. I looked up feeling my face get hot not used to someone using such force against me. I didn't want this, I felt my stomach drop when she grabbed my arms and pushed them above my head and shoving her leg between mine, I made a small gasp, sounding nothing like my usual confident self.

The closer Widow got the more my body was giving in and letting my desire take over all rational thought I had. I could feel her grinding her hips into mine as she started to bite and drag her teeth down my neck. I tried to push back but she shoved me back hard against the wall and bit down hard to show her dominance. She pulled back and slammed her lips into mine and I could feel my lips throb from the harshness of her kisses. I felt myself get completely dominated and didn't try to fight it anymore, I felt so weak so helpless, but I wanted it so bad. Widowmaker let go of one of my arms and ran her hand down my front ripping open my jacket and finding her way into my pants. I could feel her fingers push into my panties and she wasted no time in shoving them inside of me. I inhaled sharply and grabbed her hip to steady myself and she plunged into me deeper taking me hard and making my senses cloud over. Widow backed up and watched me and starting to go faster and then she stopped, she pulled out her hand and looked at it. She smirked and whipped it on my shirt.

_ "That was pretty entertaining, but now I want to watch you finish yourself off." _

I felt whatever disappointed feeling leave and it was taken over by excitement and embarrassment.I felt sick thinking back the the girl i had betrayed but was interrupted from my thoughts.

_ " Now take off your pants and get on your knees." _

Widowmaker commanded me and I was almost to fast at listening and earned a smirk for her.

She stood over me and crossed her arms waiting and I swallowed looking up at her and pushing my hand down feeling how wet I was and moaned. Still looking up at her I started to rub myself biting my lip and watching as her eyes followed my hand down between my legs.

"Do it faster, and maybe I'll show you more of me."

Widow uncrossed her arms and ran her hands over her chest hinting at what hid behind the thin fabric of her suit. I started going faster gasping trying to not loss it when she pushed open her suit revealing her breasts, her nipples got visibly hard being now exposed . She laughed and covered them back up and got down to my eye level and grabbed my hand from between my legs. She pulled it closer to her face and opened her mouth pushing my digits into her cold mouth, I could feel her tounge tasting me and sliding along my fingers I watched waiting for her to make the next move but it never came. She let my hand go and stood back up looking over at the pilot door, it started to open and I panicked scrambling to put my pants back on. The pilot came out and stared straight ahead not noticing me on the ground.

_ "We have arrived " _

He then walked back closing the door leaving us alone again.

_ " I'm going to take you to go talk to the head director, he will decide what to do with you. I would definitely tell him anything you know and he should spare you." _

At that she turned and opened the door hopping out onto the ground walking down to the doorway into Talon headquarters. I sat on the ground feeling like I was going to puke. My mind was numb and I couldn't think about anything, I could be killed and...I just...

I felt a message come in from an unknown number. I was in all caps and I could see that from the way it was typed it was Hana. That's when it all hit me, what have I done.


	9. Spin the cogs in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana needs a destraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I hope you guys like this ship :o Let me know what you think.

Chapter 9

**_Ring… Ring...Ring…._ **

 

No Matter how many times I tried, no answer. I stared down at my phone the screen becoming blurry, the sensation of hot stinging came to my eyes. 

_ “Why would you do this Sombra…” _

I was sitting next to my Meka, having abandoned searching around the watchpoint. Looking up I could see that it had gotten dark and i felt shivers take over my body, for more than one reason. 

I could hear footsteps behind me and my head shot up from staring at my screen again, hoping it was the purple hacker. I was disappointed but also relieved to see Briggitte lumber over to me. She must have been working in the garage and heard me land. The tall girl stopped to admire my Meka like usual, If I let her she would dissect every inch of the vehicle, just like her dad. I tried clearing my eyes and shot up to my feet, thankfully it was dark enough and she didnt notice me crying. 

_ “Aye! I see you finally returned hope you had safe travels. I was wondering what was up when you never came inside”  _

She beamed at me, the sudden warmth of her smile washed over me and I temporarily forgot about my aching chest. I Returned her smile and leaned against my suit.

_ “You really ought to take her out to dinner if you are going to stare at er so much”  _

I gave her a side smirk and watched her face heat up a bit. She chuckled and ran her hand over one of the massive blasters, stepping closer to me.

“Well you see, I don't think that will be quite as fun as taking the pilot out” 

Now it was my turn to get flustered, but being around Sombra so much trained me in the art of quick retorts. 

**Oh, thats right Sombra…**

My chest clenched tightly again, but I shoved it aside.

_ “Is that so? Well then maybe we should test out this in theory, I don't have anywhere to be” _

I lied of course, I was supposed to be meeting up with Jack with Sombra, But she was nowhere to be found. I Honestly never noticed how attractive Briggitte was, her Hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had a smattering of oil here and there. Even with all the dirt and sweat she still smelled pretty good, and good god her arms. I mentally kicked myself for staring so long because she was already replying to my challenge.

_ “I was just working on something for Reinhardt, but he is probably out like a light by now, old people right? Well I mean, I guess I would be pretty tired at his age, not to mention all of the wars he has fought But hey it can probably wait till morning. We don't have anywhere nice around here do we? Would you like to go to the break room with me? Im sorry if that doesn't sound enticing... you probably haven't eaten yet have you?” _

I tried to wrap my head around all of what she just said, she seemed pretty flustered and started the nervously laugh and scratched the back of her neck. 

**Holy hell she's adorable.**

I gave her a confident smirk and walked up to her placing my hand on her sleeveless arm, almost visibly swooning. 

**Wow thats... She could hold me up with just one arm. Oh I bet she could do more with the other while holding me up against the wall-**

_ “Aha, thats no problem. Yes I’m starving let’s go!” _

I almost yelled trying to rip my thoughts from the gutter.

**What the hell is wrong with me, we are friends no way she would never want to run those big strong hands all over my trembling body.**

I grabbed her hand and yanked her along with me to the break room, she started laughing and easily matched my pace squeezing my hand back. My heart did flip flops, not sure if it was because of her or the fact I was betraying Sombra. 

**Pft whatever, she's the one that left. It's not like we are dating anyway.**

Wait...are we dating? We never did make it clear, she seemed so upset when I said I loved her so maybe she was just using me. I thought back to the way she opened up to me, and to when she said it was her job to work people's emotions. Furious, I shook my head, No I won’t think about, that or her. We had arrived in the cafeteria, my hunger hit me all at once and my eyes lit up almost drooling at the smells coming from the serving area. I could hear Briggitte laughing next to me and she walked us over to the counter. 

_ “You honestly look like a kid in a candy shop right now Hana, I haven't seen you get this excited since Winston gave you that retro game system for your birthday” _

I puffed out my cheeks and shoved her, well tried to, she didn't budge. I simply huffed and started to pile food onto my plate not caring how much of what I got or what mixed together. We sat down and started to eat chatting about new games I knew were coming out and she told me about new schematics her dad planned out and how he and her were working together to improve Reinhardt’s armour. She leaned in and talked lowly so no one could hear us, even though we were alone.

_ “So I heard you found a new recruit from talon. Kinda dangerous isn't it? We have a huge covert mission coming up involving one of Talons top agents. Apparently one of there senor agents is being investigated for suspicious activity.”   _

I almost choked when she finished her sentence, but recovered quickly.

_ “ What do you mean suspicious activity, What does that have to do with overwatch?” _

I was trying to think about if Sombra told me about her being found out but nothing came to mind. Besides, she hasn't been in Talon for very long.

_ “Well I guess rumours of a traitor started to circulate, they think he might leave and give over there secrets to us. We have a connection the this agent and plan on helping him escape.”  _

I just sat and listened, this didn't make sense. Why would Sombra just take off like that if another Talon agent had the same plans. Wouldn't they just work together, did she even know what was going on? 

_ “Do you know his name, how do we have connections to him and why the hell are we helping the enemy?”  _

I dropped my fork, not realizing my voice raising, Briggitte looked at me shocked and just swallowed playing with the food on her plate. I sat back down and apologize for my sudden outburst.

_ “No no it’s fine, but I don't know his name. I guess he had connections with an old branch off of Overwatch called Blackwatch. Other than that, I don't know anything else.”  _

I looked down at my plate and thought about everything she just told me, trying not to worry anymore I looked up at the girl in front of me. Her golden brown eyes staring back at me with warmth and caring.I didn't want to drag her into my despair but I’m feeling selfish and hurt damnit, and shes so hot.

_ “Hey, listen thanks for keeping me company. It's been a long few days it was nice to see a familiar face. Do you maybe want to come back and chill in my room with me?” _

I ended my sentence, reaching out and laying my thin fingers over her much larger hand, it was warm and soft, even being callused from labor.

“Oh, uh… yeah sure. But uhm” 

She was staring at my hand on hers the whole time, then looked down at her messy clothes.

_ “I’m going to shower and change first if that’s alright , don't want to track all this filth into your room” _

I laughed and stood up walking over to the trash can, making sure to sway my hips a bit hoping she would notice, i snuck a peek behind my shoulder and sure enough, she was staring her cheeks just a tint darker.

_ “Yeah that's cool no worries, you know where I stay right?” _

I said only turning slightly and sticking out my tongue. She seemed to be in a daze and stood up a bit faster then she should have, and knocked over her chair, she turned quickly and caught it before it hit the ground. 

_ “ Ah yeah you had Lucio and I over for movies a few months back, I should be able to find it”  _

She said while carefully putting the chair back. I giggled giving her my signature smile and walked past her making sure my hair tickled her arm as I flipped it slightly. 

“Alright tiger, I’ll see you soon!” 

I exited not looking back to see her expression, hoping I had flustered her further.

 

Back at my room I flopped down On my bed having went back to retrieve my luggage and put my Meka suit away. I left Sombras things inside not wanting to look at it, or even knowing what to do with it really. I stared up at the ceiling not being able to think, just letting my body be taken over by numbness. I jumped hearing a knock at the door and flung myself up to answer it. Standing in the doorway wearing a baggy again, sleeveless, hoodie and sweatpants, was Brigitte. I looked down at her hands and noticed she was holding a movie. I stepped aside letting her in taking care to check out her behind. 

_ “Whatcha got there?” _

I said standing on my tip toes trying to see over her shoulder. She laughed and set it down on my desk and taking a seat on my bed, my face heated up letting my mind run wild again.

“Oh it's just a movie I borrowed from my dad, it's pretty interesting, Its about…” 

She started to ramble on about the contents of the movie, I walking slowly over to her till I was standing right infront of her. She seemed to notice and looked up at me, about to say something and I put my finger on her lips.silencing her. 

_ “That sounds great and all but, we both know why I invited you here”  _

I said running my finger down her lip, watching it bounce back and her eyes widening. I ran my hand down her chin to the back of her neck pulling her forward so her face was resting on my chest. 

 

_ “Unless you would rather watch your dadios boring old move?” _

I said running my nails up and down the back of her neck, I could feel her shiver slightly and she looked up at me her face almost as red as her hair. 

_ “ N-no, that’s fine, we can do whatever you want, I’m cool with whatever.”  _

She confidently grabbed onto my waist pulling my closer to her. I felt my body start to tingle at being held so firmly. 

_ “Anything huh, well I can think of a few things I want you to do..to me” _

The last part of the sentence I pushed her back onto the bed crawling up onto her thick thighs, settling myself down on her lap. She let herself get pushed back while grabbing onto my hips, sending shivers through my body.I ran my hands up under her baggy shirt and gasped feeling her toned stomach. Digging  my nails in slightly, I pushed down and leaned up to her face.

_ “ Cool with this?” _

I breathed out on her lips watching her eyes dart from mine to my eyes and she pushed herself up and connected our lips softly. It felt nothing like the kiss I had with Sombra, no fire, no electricity, but it filled my body with warmth, it made me feel safe and distracted me from the ripping feeling in my chest. I felt her hands go under my shirt and rub my back slowly at first, but she quickly changed the pace and unhooked my bra breaking the kiss. I squealed feeling myself get flipped over lightly as if I weighed nothing. 

Briggitte was now on top of me and peppering light kisses down my neck and pushing my shirt up, massaging my breast with one hand. I arched into her touch moaning and losing myself to the feeling. I soon felt my mind drift away letting her take over my body responding to each touch like i needed them to live. She responded well to my noises and kissed down my belly and pulling my pants down. I felt my face flush and buried it in my arm, bracing myself for what was next, but nothing came. I moved my arm and looked down at her, she was looking to the side with an embarrassed expression and it made my heart melt.

_ “Is everything alright cutie?” _

My breathing was a bit labored but, I managed to put my hand on hers.

_ “I honestly have never done this before, I'm not sure what to do next.”  _

I felt my heart start to race and I smiled down at her to make her feel more at ease.

**Oh god, I’m her first?!**

_ “You could have fooled me, but don’t worry I wont judge you or anything just do whatever you think I’ll like.” _

She laughed and nodded, going back to what she was doing. I sighed and leaned back feeling the cold air hit my bare body. Brigitte positioned herself in between my legs grabbing my hips and kissing the insides of my thighs painfully slow. I could feel her hot breath on my wetness and started to whine, pushing myself forward a little bit. She took the hint and ran her tongue out along the outside teasing me more, i pushed my hand into her hair and pulled her forward making her nose rub my clit sending a jolt of pleasure up my spine. She started to attack everywhere all at once and it ripped a desperate cry from me. She seemed to enjoy that and pressed in even harder, holding onto my thighs with her hands. This went on for a few minutes and I could feel the heat building slowly, but I wasn't enough.

_ “Ahh-mm C-can you go inside please” _

I don't know why I was being so formal, this girl was literally soaked with my fluid by now. She didn't falter and immediately pressed a finger inside of me making me moan and ride her harder. 

_ “A-another” _

She slipped in one more and I felt myself pulling them in, a few more thrusts and I was pushed over the edge. I let out a shaky sigh and clenched my thighs tightly around her face. I released her and softly stroked her hair waiting for her it pull out of me. Bridgette left on last kiss on my clit and pulled away.

She crawled up and grabbed me pulling me onto her chest.I wrapped my arm around her and snuggled into her neck breathing deeply.

**Fuck she smells good**

_ “Do you want me to-” _

She violently shook her head and pulled the blanket up over us kissing my forehead.

_ “Nah, that was more than enough for me. Get some rest, you look exhausted.” _

 

I laughed lightly and traced the Cog tattoo on her arm letting myself drift back into numbness. 


	10. The break out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord I'm sorry for the delay, I have been so busy and writing other things for other fandoms I didn't forget about this though! I still love somva and play Overwatch everyday heh hope this was okay let me know what you think!

_ “Sombra, We have been watching you closely since you joined us. You are not easy to trust but we had faith you wouldn't lead us to ruin. I see now we were wrong.”  _

I was sitting in silence listening and looking down the long table I was seated at, every seat was filled with important and feared figure heads. I knew dirt on every single one of them, the one addressing me currently was balls deep in and affair with his daughters friend who was still in high school mind you.

 

Sitting next to me was my usual squad members, Widow, Reaper, Moira and Doomfist. They all looked bored and uninterested in my fate.Widow noticed my glance and shot me a knowing smirk. I felt sick thinking about how I had betrayed Hana in more than one way in the span of a few hours and I could be sentenced to death in the next.I was shocked hearing the next person talk suddenly. 

_ “With that being said, you should give her time to tell you her alibi, sure she has been gone for a little over a week but that does not mean she didn't dig up something useful,or should I say someone?” _

Akande spoke turning towards Somra his face stayed indifferent but it seemed like he was sticking up for me. I quickly formulated my response to try and save myself but it died in my throat quickly when I felt a hand on my thigh, the owner was looking straight ahead acting like nothing was happening. I didn't dare look at Widowmaker knowing it was her.

**Why the hell is she doing this, does she want me to die?**

I recovered and tried to ignore the pressure she was creating, and looked at the old man in front of me.

_ “Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I was in fact looking for intel on Overwatch. I made some ties with on of the agents and gained access to there computer systems, this was the reason I left, I apologize for not getting direct permission”  _

I swallowed the lump growing in my throat, well only half of that was a lie.I Looked down hating myself, I knew what I had to do to escape this but it was going to kill me. 

There was a quiet murmur between the others, I finally managed to sneak a glance at Widow who was now daring to go up my thigh further. She Connected eyes with me and smirked slightly. We both looked up listening to what was going to be done with me.

_ “The way you went about it is what makes us not trust you-” _

We heard a loud bang and it silenced everyone in the room. I looked over at the others who had sprung to their feet looking around as the lights went out. I noticed Reaper slip out of the room in the chaos and went to follow him but felt a grip on my arm. Widow had stopped me and was pulling me to the other side of the room exiting the other door. 

_ “Hey Wido-” _

The sniper rounded the corner fast and shoved me against the wall putting her hand against my mouth silencing me. I heard shouting and hurried footsteps running past, a large group of talon agents all armed. Widow waited till they were further down the hall and let go and continued to pull me down the hall.

_ “You going to tell me what’s going on? Also Gabe boy took off in the other direction so where the hell are you taking me?” _

I tried to yank my arm free but failed as we started running down a flight of stairs, it seems like we are headed to the basement level all I could see was the red flood light.

_ “Ah about that, it seems you're not the only traitor, though I have known about his plans far longer than yours. It's kind of pathetic watching you both get so erratic over some dumb romance.” _

I couldn't hide my shocked face as we both got to the bottom of the steps. We could hear crashes and gunshots coming from the upper levels and my heart started to pick up, I had no weapons or gadgets on my to defend myself if need be and Widow seemed to be unarmed too. The purple sniper stepped back and landed a hard kick on the door and it flew open showing a weapon room. My eyes widened, I had no idea there was a room like this down here.

 

_ “How did you know this was here?”   _

I said picking up a semi automatic closest to my own and hooking it to my belt. I turned to her she was also grabbing some weapons but it wasn't her usual sniper rifle she had throwing knives and other sharp looking close combat knives, I gave her a questioning look and she chuckled spinning the blade in her hand.

_ “I'll give you the short story, Gabe is getting broken out as we speak, we set up this room as a backup plan and look its useful, also about the weapon change I have been itching to try out the close combat training I have been doing.”  _

At that moment the spinning blade left her hand and flew past my face landing in the wall next to my head. I shuddered and still looked at her not satisfied with that answer. 

_ “We? Are you in on this too, if so why didn't you guys fucking tell me what was going on this would have made things so much easier!”  _

Widow simply walked past me and grabbed the knife and yanked it out of the wall going to the broken door that I just realized she probably didn't need to kick down in the first place but decided to ignore that. 

_ “Well that wouldn't be and fun would it?” _

Widow shot one last look at me and took off up the stairs, I really had no choice but to follow if I wanted to know what was going on.

We reached the ground floor and I could see a few talon members lying motionless on the ground, taring my eyes from the bodies I felt Widow tug me down one of the many hallways leading up stairs. We ran for a good ten minutes with no interruptions until we rounded the corner of our bunk area. Three guards noticed us and came bounding after us one of them talking on a com.

_ “ We found two of them upper level 15” _

Widow jumped into action throwing a blade at his hand it somehow pinned his hand into the wall ripping a scream from the man, he didn't have a chance to recover when the cat like reflexes took over and Widow was on him the next moment and delivered a sharp knee to his stomach knocking him out, the other two were flying towards me and I wiped my gun out unleashing a round into one of them watching him fall to the ground I ducked the gunshots flying at me from the last standing guard. I couldn't get my balance fast enough and he was on me throwing me to the wall, it was short lived because i heard a loud squelch and felt the weight leave my back. Widow kicked his body aside and started to walk over to her room I just noticed we were in front of. I followed inside noticing she only had a few furniture items. A bed, dresser and a desk empty save for a small but filled notebook. The assassin walked over to it and picked it up as well a opening up her drawer and pulling out a few other pieces of paper and a picture. 

 

_ “Lets go we don't have much time left, we can stop by your room but we have to go after that.”  _

I had so many questions but I knew she was right as I felt the building shaking.I walked out of her room leaving her there while she stared at the picture in her hand.I ran down the hall to my room not far from hers and flung my door open I looked around and decided there was only one thing to do in here I slammed my hand down on my computer and it came to life , I set to quickly to transferring every piece of data in the super machine to my personal computer, I felt my stomach drop when it was done I knew it had to be done. I whipped it completely and pressed a button in the back a timer started to tick and I ran from the room. Widow was standing there looking bored.

_ “Are you read-”  _

It was me who pulled her down the hall this time we made it to the steps just in time to hear another loud explosion and I felt myself cringe, that was my favorite computer besides the one attached to my body.I let go of Widow and turned to her.

_ “ Okay tell me with the fuck is going on, are you with or against me, also I have a guess as to who is braking Gabe outa this place but why are you helping him , helping me?”  _

Widow sighed and looked down at her glove hand clenching and unclenching it. The longer Sombra watched her the more apparent how different the assassin had been acting. 

_ “We don't have much time so we need to walk and talk I’ll try and explain to you as best as I can, try and keep up.”  _

Widow pushed forward and I followed trying to hold on the every word she said. We didn't run into anymore people as we made our way back down to the ground floor.

_ “ Gabe came to me a few months ago telling me he didn't think he could get behind the direction Talon was going and Akande isn't doing much to help. They are getting sloppy, he told me that he had some close ties with a certain grumpy old man in Overwatch.” _

I almost tripped hearing that but kept up my pace trailing a bit behind her listening closely.

_ “ I listened to him giving my opinion on the matter, I didn't have any reason to turn him in. As faithful as our friendship,if you can call it that, has gotten I did want something in return.I came to the conclusion one of the doctors did not do there job last time I was getting injections, I noticed after I was starting to get sensation and glimpses of memory.”  _

Widow stopped to look around the corner before motioning me to come. By this time we were close to being on the ground floor again but she kept going straight instead of taking the stairs.

_ “Anyway, it was around the time he confided in me so I got this idea and he agreed to help me.I had him tamper with my injections every time, he slowly diluted them till they were nothing more that vitamin supplements, you wouldn't believe how incompetent out doctors are when the head physician isn't around.”  _

I knew she was talking about Miora, no way she would let something like this slide. I didn't question it I just absorbed every bit of new information given to me.

_ “At that point you were out on your little tryst, yes I know about that. You had the same little glint in your eye that Gabe had, that I once had. Well to end the story because we are almost to our destination, I can now feel and remember everything and I want revenge ”  _

Widow stopped when we hit a dead end, there was only one door and she opened it, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. We were in a dark tunnel standing here was Gabe and what looked like other agents but not Talons. Widowmaker sauntered over to Gabe and an older looking man with white hair, none other than Jack Morrison himself.

_ “I picked up a strangler on the way here hope you don't mind, she seems to want to join the cause anyway”  _

Reaper merly grunted and turned to talk to a much older woman than any of us, Ana Amari.I sighed, of course they are all here the pieces were starting to come together and I felt like an outsider, nothing new.

_ “So you are the agent Hanna was supposed to bring over, can’t say I’m thrilled at meeting this way I seemed to have missed our meeting? Also why are you here I thought Hana had you with her.”  _

I felt like I was going to pass out hearing Hana’s name and being reminded of the harsh reality of my betrayal, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out I just looked down. My usual flare having gone the moment I hurt the girl I had come to care so much for. I was spared the shity explanation that was about to leave my mouth when Gabe spoke up.

_ “We need to get the hell out of here save the formalities for when we get talon off our ass”   _

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all took of down the winding tunnels, it seemed like we were running for hours when we found a rope ladder hanging in a small clearing. People started to file up it wordlessly and I waited. It was just Widow and Me left she looked at me a rolled her eyes.

“Look we are going to be running into that little toy of yours so I’ll be good just don't be surprised if she gives you the cold shoulder when we get to the base.

I felt fury wash over me, why was she so brash about everything. Remembering all of the med's probably weren't out of her system I tried to calm down.

“She’s not a toy, but thanks I would appreciate it if we just pretend what happened didn’t.” 

Widow chuckled and nodded going up the ladder, I followed up and was met with glaring lights and loud noises. I looked around seeing Helicopters ascending and taking off one was left and I could see Widow Gabe And Jack waiting for me. I steeled myself preparing to see Hana once more.  **I just hope she doesn't hate me.**


End file.
